-An Arrow For The Dwarf Prince-
by WingedIceWolf
Summary: Thorin easily dispatches of an ambush unharmed, but it would not have been that way had Bilbo not taken the damage himself to defend the dwarf prince. The company is far from them, leaving Thorin to take matters into his own hands. (One shot)


This is a one shot based upon the cover photo I had found. I enjoyed writing it, thought it was a bit of a challenge! Please read and enjoy!

 **-WingedIceWolf**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM THE HOBBIT AS MY OWN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. NEITHER DO I CLAIM THE COVER ART FOR THIS STORY.**_

* * *

The ambush was over, but not without a cost. Thorin wiped the blood from his blade onto his sleeve with a sneer, then sheathed Orcrist, spitting crimson that had gushed into his mouth from his most recent kill. Bodies of fallen orcs lie dead at his feet, some with necks severed, others with arrows impaled in their flesh, heads scattered along with dismembered limbs. The stench of blood wafted in the air.

Just a few seconds ago, Orcs had swarmed him, arrows had flown, steel had met steel. Yet he was unhurt. He believed the arrows had come from his nephew, but Kili was nowhere nearby.

Very faintly, Thorin remembered movement behind him and a shout of pain, but, at the time, he brushed it off as nothing. With the adrenaline in his blood fading, he turned, hoping the ambush had not separated all the company.

Instead of finding what he had hoped for as he turned, his gaze fell upon a small trembling hobbit, hazel eyes wide in shock, Sting lying beside him. Blood dribbled out of the chocolate-haired hobbit's mouth; at least what could escape through clenched teeth. His hands were clasped just below his breast where an arrow shaft protruded from his body, blood rapidly soaking his tan shirt, very apparent in contrast.

The hobbit swayed, unable to keep his footing, the entire world around him becoming more and more blurred. However, before he could fall, Thorin had rushed forward and caught Bilbo with one arm, easing him to the ground. Bilbo was breathing rapidly, looking up at Thorin with evident hurt in his eyes, but also relief.

"Breathe, Bilbo. Slowly," Thorin said in a calm voice, not wanting to scare the hobbit more than he may already be. The burglar felt rather fragile in his arms, but Thorin could feel him weakening more and more as the seconds passed. Bilbo's eyes had widened, having never heard Thorin address him as "Bilbo". It was almost always "Hobbit" or "Burglar".

After a few seconds of recouping, Bilbo nodded slightly in response to Thorin's demand, though a small whimper escaped from the back of his throat, feeling horrible pain flare in his side every time he took a breath and released one.

Thorin instinctively pried Bilbo's hands from the wound, pressing his own hand against it. Bilbo hissed in pain, grimacing and letting out a stifled cry of pain. The dwarf apologized under his breath, but was far too focused upon Bilbo to hear the two rapidly approaching figures.

"Uncle, you're alright!" the first figure called who Thorin easily recognized as Kili. The younger dwarf ran at them, yet halted feet away from them. His eyes widened upon seeing Bilbo collapsed in Thorin's arms, immediately dropping down beside the two. "Bilbo?!"

"Of course, it's our burglar! Who else is this small?!" Thorin snapped. Kili flinched.

"S-sorry."

Fili arrived, too dropping down beside his uncle and his best friend. After looking to Kili, Thorin's nephew locked eyes with him, hoping Thorin could provide an explanation, but Thorin only returned his gaze with an icy glare. The blonde-haired dwarf dropped his gaze to Bilbo's side.

"He's losing a lot of blood," Fili stated, worry creasing his brow.

"That much is obvious!" Thorin said with a low growl. "Where are the others?"

"Please…Don't yell at them," Bilbo's pained, quiet voice pleaded. Thorin sighed, his other hand coming up to caress Bilbo's curled locks. Bilbo subconsciously leaned into the touch, not aware of what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I looked for the rest of the company, I haven't found anything. You and Bilbo were the only ones I could find, besides Kili," Fili apologized. "Thankfully, my gear is still nearby."

"Then go get it! He's dying!" Thorin demanded, tone sharp. Fili had never seen this side of his uncle, but nodded and stood. Kili stayed glued to Bilbo's side, terrified that if he were to leave for even a second, his hobbit companion would slip away.

"Kili, I need your help. Hurry!"

Kili reluctantly stood, looking back at his brother, then Bilbo who was fading in and out of consciousness. With much reluctance, he followed Fili, disappearing into thick brush. Thorin and Bilbo sat in silence for a few minutes, but Bilbo's weak voice finally broke the silence.

"Are you…alright…?"

"Save your breath," Thorin replied quietly, but again the hobbit pressed him with the same question, a plea in his voice.

"Thorin…are…you alright…?"

"Yes. I am unharmed," The dwarf prince answered softly. Bilbo smiled faintly, though there was a hint of pain in his face. For a split second, his eyes fell shut. Thorin had felt his heart leap, but the hobbit had not gone limp and was still breathing, though every breath was more agonizing than the last.

It was then when the realization hit the dwarf prince. Only now could he easily picture a hobbit rushing to defend his ignorant self from an arrow that was hurling towards him. An arrow that would have found it's place in Thorin's heart, if not for Bilbo.

Thorin pressed his hand more firmly to the hobbit's wound, feeling warm blood gush between his fingers, receiving a cry of pain from the younger hobbit, tears spilling down his face. Thorin's fist clenched. _Where are those two?! Bilbo will not hold out for much longer._

"Thank you, Bilbo. For saving me."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Y-you're…welcome," Bilbo managed to say, voice strained. He coughed, blood speckling the ground, a steady stream dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. Thorin watched Bilbo's every breath, waiting for Fili and Kili. The hobbit's breath became more and more shallow.

"Stay awake!" Thorin suddenly shouted. Bilbo jolted, eyes snapping open in surprise. _That probably was not the best decision, but Bilbo is awake. And he needs to stay conscious._ "I need you to stay awake. We cannot be losing you."

Fili and Kili finally returned, Fili carrying a cloth and a bowl while his younger brother carried bandaging and herbs to aid in pain. The water sloshed in the bowl as Fili neared them, Kili setting the bandages down. Kili remained standing as Fili slowly knelt, but Thorin shifted to a more comfortable position, carefully moving his hand from Bilbo's wound.

"He's getting worse," Kili said, deep concern on his face.

Indeed, Bilbo was worsening. The amount of blood flowing from the wound had not ceased and his breathing became more and more shallow, nearly non-existent. The hobbit's face was pale, and he began to tremble in the dwarf prince's arms.

"We won't have time to get him to Dori. I must tend to him here and now. As you stated before, he's losing a lot of blood," Thorin breathed as he attempted to remove the arrow. Bilbo cried out in pain, but the arrow would not budge. It was buried deep within his body. The dwarf prince tried to apply more force, but Bilbo only let out an agonized scream that made Thorin's heart ache with the sound. Again, the arrow did not budge and crimson only poured more from the hobbit's mouth.

"Hand me your sword, Kili," Thorin demanded, stretching out his arm.

"W-what? Why?" Kili asked, voice trembling, unease showing in his face. "Why not use your own?!"

"Do it now, Kili!"

Kili's hand dropped to the hilt of his sword, shakily unsheathing it. He laid the blade in Thorin's blood stained hand, then knelt beside Bilbo. Bilbo stared at the blade with eyes wide, trembling even more so, the shaft moving up and down with his every breath. Thorin's gaze fell upon Fili, then Kili.

"I need you to hold him, Fili. Cover his eyes. Kili, take his hand, try to provide some means of comfort."

Bilbo's eyes were transfixed on the silver blade, but Fili carefully pulled the Hobbit into his lap, covering his eyes with his warm hands, speaking softly to him. Kili did as asked and took Bilbo's cold and weak hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Thorin carefully moved to Bilbo's side, taking the blade by the tip. He pressed the tip into the hobbit's flesh, causing Bilbo to whimper in both fear and pain. With that, the dwarf prince pressed the tip harder into his flesh until the blade slid into his skin. Having no other option, Thorin began to wedge the blade between the arrow and his skin so that removing the arrow would be an easier task.

Bilbo again screamed out in pain, trying to pull away, but both Kili and Fili kept a tight hold upon him. Thorin continued to make the opening of the wound wider, pulling on the arrow more and more until it finally came free of his flesh with a sickening noise. He then removed the blade.

"It's over. No more," Fili spoke quietly, releasing his hands from Bilbo's eyes. The hobbit's eyes were glistening, cheeks stained with tears. His face was wrenched in what could have been described as the aftermath of torment as his chest heaved. "Calm down…We just need to tend to the wound now."

Thorin cautiously cut Bilbo's shirt, knowing that if he were to slip it off, it could only cause more pain to Bilbo. Thorin took the herbs, crushing them into the water and swishing it around. He then took the cloth, soaking it within the mixture, and began to scrub out the wound.

Bilbo's back arched in suffering, again, another scream escaped. His eyes slid closed, unable to bear any more pain.

"No no no no, Bilbo!" Kili yelped, hitting Bilbo's cheeks in hopes of getting a response. But he got none, the hobbit's head limply lying in Fili's lap. Thorin continued to tend to the wound, but made no eye contact, not caring about the hobbit's blood upon his hands. He cleaned the wound to the best of his ability, then looked to Fili.

"Fili, do you have a needle and thread?" Thorin asked.

"I should. I have to sew Kili's clothing more often than you would think," Fili replied glumly.

Thorin nodded. "Get it then. I'll have to close the wound until we can get to the others where it can be properly healed. We don't have much time, so hurry before he drowns in his own blood!"

Fili nodded and scampered off. Within a couple seconds, he returned with a needle and thread, as was asked of him. Thorin had dealt with plenty of wounds himself and knew how to sew one should it come to it. The dwarf prince took the needle, threading the thread through the eye, and carefully began to sew the wound, sewing away from himself.

He had to sew rather deep, knowing the sutures would only be temporary until they could reach the remainder of the company. Gandalf and Dori would know what to do. Bilbo did not wake the entire time. Thorin continuously fearfully checked for a pulse and was relieved to find even the slightest one.

Finally, the wound was stitched, at least to the best of Thorin's ability, and bandages were wrapped around Bilbo's torso for added support. Thorin scanned the area around him, looking for something to cover Bilbo with. The only thing he could find was his own fur overcoat. He removed his overcoat and draped it over Bilbo's body, wrapping him in it before carefully picking him up.

The hobbit faintly snuggled into Thorin's arms, admittedly feeling safe. Thorin held him close, then looked to the two brothers.

"We need to find the company."

Fili nodded, as did Kili, and the four began their search for the company. After at least three miles of walking through heavy brush and twisted trees, the company was found with Gandalf attempting to calm the dwarves. The dwarves were arguing and shouting, rocks and sticks were being thrown and horses bucked under the shade of the trees. The dwarves themselves were not in the best of condition, but Bilbo seemed the worst in Thorin's eyes.

"We need to go back!"

"We should split up!"

"There could be more of them out there!"

"Thorin could be hurt!"

"What about the burglar?"

"Fili and Kili!"

The arguing went on and on until Gandalf finally spoke up. "The four are safe, that I am sure! I will look for them!"

"We're gone for, what, a couple hours or so? And this happens," Kili muttered under his breath as they drew closer to the company. "Gandalf!"

The company had spotted the dwarves and the hobbit, those who could stand running up to embrace them, tongues wagging and dwarves pushing through one another. Thorin growled at anyone who got near and pushed them aside, wanting immediate aid for his burglar, hating the questions he was being pumped with.

 _Where is Dori?!_

"Our hobbit is wounded! Move aside, all of you!" Thorin snapped. The dwarves did as told, but Gandalf was the one to step up to them, leading Thorin and Bilbo away to a secluded area of the woods. A tent had been set up, surprisingly, and Gandalf motioned for Thorin to lay Bilbo inside it.

Thorin carefully laid the hobbit within the tent, brushing dark locks from his face. He then turned to Gandalf.

"Where is Dori?"

"Dori has been rather busy," Gandalf answered. "Not everyone was found unharmed."

Thorin's gaze fell upon Bilbo, who he owed his life. Never had he thought such a small creature could hold such courage and selflessness. A new amount of respect grew within Thorin. "Will he survive?" he demanded to know.

"I will do my best," Gandalf replied with a heavy sigh, his heavy eyebrows knitting together.

"That's not an answer," Thorin growled.

"I will do what I can, Thorin. For now, you may take your leave-" Gandalf began, grey hair shadowing his features. He was interrupted by Thorin however.

"He saved my life. I won't leave until I know he will live."

"If you have the faith he will live, then he will."

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting!

 _ **-Wingedicewolf**_


End file.
